


The Incident

by Toyaja



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Outsider opinions of Shikako, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyaja/pseuds/Toyaja
Summary: “But isn’t it a bit too petty to hate the Uchiha clan just because Shisui and Shikako-nee are getting married soon?”





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).



Tapping the window, Ino sighed as she wondered who was coming to pick her up. The heavy rain was making it hard for her to see much.

_Not Dad, he’s been staying out late working this past week._

Turning away from the window, Ino made her way up the stairs. The weather seemed to affect the classroom as, for the first time in weeks, her classmates weren’t preoccupied with being obnoxious. Ino passed by Ami and her minions, leisurely noticing that they seemed to be more focused on gossiping that starting any trouble.

_Good. I’m not in the mood._

Partly due to the rain, Ino had come late to class this morning. She had already resigned herself to sitting in the back even before even entering the classroom. No matter what Shikamaru said, she wasn’t stupid, she knew a pointless fight when she saw one.

Walking towards the back row, Ino observed her childhood friends. As much as they annoyed her, Shikamaru and Choji were known elements.

She plopped down next to Choji, and busily spent the next few minutes fixing her belonging. It was mostly an excuse to ignore the smug look she received from Sakura at the front row.

_Ah whatever, forehead girl._

“Troublesome.”

Rolling her eyes, Ino stretched her neck to finally look over. “I’m not going to start a fight. God, have some faith.”

Ignoring the snort, Ino carefully observed him. Something was wrong. For all his laziness, Shikamaru wasn’t stupid nor suicidal.

“I don’t think you can set Sasuke-kun on fire with your eyes. Last time I checked that was his dojutsu.”

Choji widened his eyes and started to quietly push his chair back. Looking over, Ino noticed his face had distorted into something awkward.

“What the hell Choji? What’s wrong with you?”

Ignoring the building tension between the two, Ino barreled onwards. “Anyways, I wanted to ask. Is nee-chan back..yet?”

Her voice faltered at the end due to the venomous glare she received. Filching Ino wondered if something had gone wrong? Nee-chan was the toughest Kunochi she knew, but no one was infallible.  
“What did something happen.” Tentatively asking, Ino guiltily looked at her desk-mate.

“Choji? Shika?”

Choji opened his month, but after sending a quick look at the boy sitting next to him, he closed it back again. Shikamaru, in a moment of rage? Anger? Insanity? Continued to keep glaring.

Shaking his head, Choji told her to leave it.

Completely taken aback, Ino stared at Shikamaru.

_If something happened to nee-chan, Choji would have told me. So what the hell is Shikamaru’s problem?_

“Oi! Shika, unless you suddenly turned into Naruto-baka. Why are you glaring at Sasuke-kun?”

Choji deflated like a balloon. He really didn’t want her to ask, if his mood was any indications. Shikamaru slowly turned towards her. Ino had to stop herself from flinching at the irritated and cold look she received.

_What happened?_

Before her mind could try to understand what was going on, Iruka-sensei quickly walked into the room.

“Sorry everyone, I got held up in a staff meeting.”

Quickly putting down his notes, sensei started to rattle through the attendance. Ino barely paid him attention, still trying to understand Shikamaru’ss response. Their staring contest lasted for a while longer before Iruka-sensei voice abruptly caught their attention.

“Today we are going to be discussing something that is sensitive.” Looking around the room, Iruka’s hard voice cut through all the chatter. After briefly glancing at the 3rd row, he started to speak again.

“When we last left off yesterday we were just finishing up the 3rd great war and the negotiating that took place.” Iruka-sensei voice trailed off as he dragged down the map of the elemental nations. Looking at it Ino noticed that the lines drawn from yesterday were still there.

“As mentioned, due to the efforts of the 4th Hokage, Konoha was able to end the 3rd great war favorability. Both Iwagakure and Kirigakure were unable to continue fighting due to the losses they faced during the war and Sunagakure had already, by this point, dropped out.”

Slowly circling one of the elemental nations, Iruka-sensei continued. “Out of all the nations, only Komogakure was the only one that could continue the war. They agreed to the cease-fire, yet their unwillingness was obvious.”  
Iruka looked at his class, his face grave. “This is all what we covered last class. Today we will be focusing on Komogakure and an event that, if handled any other way, would have resulted in the start of the 4th great war.”

His words resonated throughout the classroom. Ino noticeably stiffened, she noticed Shikamaru and Choji do so as well.

“Is he talking about…” Choji slowly let out the words, almost not believing his luck.

Iruka cut through the tension like a well place kunai. He continued to speak, “The years following the end of the 3rd great war was not in Konoha’s favor. Not only did we lose the 4th Hokage during the Kyuubi attack, shortly afterwards we discovered that one of our top ninja was a traitor.”

Iruka eye were fierce as he scanned the classroom. Ino noticed many students flinched at the word. _Traitor, someone who betrayed their village_.

Shuddering just thinking out it, Ino slowly tapped her finger against her mush undershirt.

“Almost 4 years after the end of the 3rd war, the negotiation for alliance between Komogakure and Konoha came to a boiling point.” Iruka took a deep breath, almost as if he was mentally preparing himself for the next part.

“Komogakure, as a gesture of good will, sent their jonin commander to sign a non-aggression treaty with Konoha.”

Iruka looked at the face of many of his students. “It doesn’t seem like much, but a non-aggression pact was the first step to getting a proper alliance. Many department head had been working overtime to get this negotiation settled so Konoha was in a more festive mood.”

Spending the next couple of minutes outlining the treaty, Iruka continued. “Once the treaty was signed, the Jonin was set to return the next day. Patrol routes, while tighter than normal, was not drastically changed due to how small the negotiation team Kumogakure sent.”

This time, Iruka felt the need to explain the basic patrol routes taken during that night. After explaining, he grimaced as he continued “That night, the Hyuuga clan was having a celebration as well. To mark the 3rd birthday of the clan heiress.” Iruka distinctly ignored the way all eyes fell on Hinata.

“Disregarding the fact that it was held at the Hyuuga compound, since many clan heirs were to be at a central location during a visit from a foreign nation the current Jonin-commander thought it would be wise to put a higher concentration of patrol in that area.”

Briefly glancing towards the back, Iruka said in a fond voice, “It is noted that Nara-sama had previously petitioned for greater patrol during the Kumogakure visit. However, only when he mentioned this event, with many future clan heads, did the elder council approve the additional patrol routes.”

“Now let’s talk about the individuals that are key to this event.”

Putting up the profile pictures, Ino had to be blind to miss the way Naruto and Sasuke perked up at the front of the class. After dividing the individuals into two sides, Iruka calmly started to introduce the Kumo ninja that were responsible for the event.

“Now from our side, we have chunin Shisui Uchiha, chunin Aoba Yamashiro and chunin Shik-“

Naruto excitedly cut off Iruka’s words. “Ahh, it Shikamaru’s aunt!”

Considering the fact Iruka-sensei seemed to have found pictures of all ninja at the present age they were when the incident happened, Ino could understand why Naruto took so long to figure it out. She darted a look at Shikamaru, and quickly turned back.

_Oh boy, if looks could kill._

Rolling his eyes, Iruka barely reprimanded Naruto before continuing. “Yes, the last member is your classmates aunt, Shikako Nara.” Seeming to notice his confused stare, Iruka nipped his question in the bud. “Currently all three ninja are Jonin but during that time, these were their current ranks.”

Murmurs broke out in the classroom, many of the stares aimed at the pictures of Shisui and Shikako. Next to their ranks, the age they were during the incident was included as well.

**_Shisui Uchiha – chunin– 11 years_ **   
**_Shikako Nara – chunin – 13 years_ **   
**_Aoba Yamashiro – chunin - 14 years_ **

“This team was in charge of securing the area around the training fields and the civilian academy till 2AM.”

Drawing on the board, Iruka outlined how the three had gone through their patrol and finished up before deciding to head home.

“The three, once their shift ended, stayed behind for a bit to catch up. According to Shisui-san, they were discussing training when Shikako Nara frantically started to run towards the left section of Konoha.”

Drawing the lines, Iruka quickly explained the situation. Glossing over Hinata being kidnapped, he spoke about the actions the three took and why it had a significant impact on the situation.

“Sensei!”

Since the main section of the incident was covered, Iruka only slightly frowned before answering the student.

“Ami, what is it?”

Ami looked towards the Ino and Shikamaru sitting two rows behind her. “You said that Shi-Nara-san was the first to notice this. How? Wasn’t Uchiha-sama with her as well? How did she notice before either the other two ninja?”

It was a fair question, but Ino couldn’t resist the urge to glare.

Nee-san is 10 time better than any ninja. Thinking back to the smiling man who always followed behind her honorary nee-san, Ino snorted.

And much cooler as well.

Ignoring the tension in Shikamaru, Ino spoke before Iruka-sensei had the chance.

“Nee-san a sensor. That means, she able to pick up on fluctuations in chakra better than normal ninja. She’s the best sensor we have in Konoha, I’ve seen her tell what jutsu was used 10 hours after it was used.”

Ino felt elated as she watched Ami expression.

“She’s a hundred times better than that Uchiha.” The words weren’t spoken loudly but it made an impact in the classroom.

Oh no, Shika.

Instantly noise irrupted in the classroom. People were shouting while some were asking what Shikamaru meant.

“Wow, what’s your deal man.” Even Kiba looked surprised.

Ino looked down at Sasuke, unlike the other students he was just staring blankly at Shikamaru. Neither agree nor disagreeing.

Iruka-sensei tried to calm everyone down and for a moment it seemed to work before Sasuke opened his month.

“Nee-san is stronger than most ninja.” His voice, which seemed to be agreeing with Shikamaru broke the silence. Even Shikamaru, who up till that moment was glaring at the Uchiha with all he had, looked surprised. Until he said the next part.

“But isn’t it a bit petty to hate the Uchiha clan just because Shisui and Shikako-nee are getting married soon?”

_What?_


End file.
